1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake assembly and more specifically to an improved means for biasing friction pads into abutment with supporting means in the disc brake assembly.
The present invention is particularly applicable to a disc brake assembly of the type which includes a rotor or disc mounted for rotation with a vehicle wheel and a floating caliper straddling the periphery of the rotor. The caliper is usually mounted on a support or torque plate by means permitting movement of the caliper in an axial direction relative to the torque plate and rotor. Brake pads are carried by the caliper on opposite sides of the rotor and are movable into contact with oppositely disposed friction braking surfaces of the rotor by means of a suitable actuating mechanism which is usually driven by a fluid motor. In a floating caliper disc brake, each friction pad is located intermediate one leg of the caliper and the adjacent friction surface of the rotor. The brake pad supporting means is designed to permit axial movement of the brake pads and, without further restraint, the friction pads may vibrate against the supporting means or "rattle" when the assembly is not actuated. The actuating mechanism is usually carried by one leg of the caliper and serves to move the friction pad adjacent to that leg axially into contact with the rotor, the reaction force of the contact serving to draw the other leg of the caliper and the other friction pad into contact with the opposite surface of the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various anti-rattle devices for disc brake friction pads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,597; 3,056,174; 3,972,393; 4,049,087 and 3,027,751. Some of these require means such as rivets, apertures or recesses on the friction pad assembly for attaching the anti-rattle device to the friction pad. Other anti-rattle devices are disposed between the friction pad backing plate edge and the supporting means and are not readily accessible for removal or replacement.
The present invention avoids these problems by providing an anti-rattle spring clip easily accessible for removal and replacement purposes which does not require special attaching means on the friction pad backing plates.